Caught
by MJ Duncan
Summary: Written for the Fourth Annual Femslash Kink Meme on Dreamwidth & the prompt:: White Collar: Diana Barrigan/Abigail: handjob during the robbery 4x05 . Mature audiences only, please.


**White Collar:** Caught  
**Author:** MJ Duncan  
**Fandom: **White Collar  
**Pairing: **Diana Barrigan/Abigail  
**Rating:** NC17  
**Summary: **Written for the Fourth Annual Femslash Kink Meme on Dreamwidth for the prompt:: White Collar: Diana Barrigan/Abigail: handjob during the robbery (4x05)  
**Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in these works, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As these works are an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, they constitute fair use. References to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

.

..

+++/\+++/\+++\/+++\/+++/\+++/\+++

**CAUGHT**

+++/\+++/\+++\/+++\/+++/\+++/\+++

...

Diana gasped as her back came into contact with the wall but the sound was swallowed by Abigail's eager mouth that was claiming hers with a ferocity and a passion that she hadn't experienced in quite a while. Years, if she were to be honest with herself, but she was too preoccupied with trying to keep up with the agile tongue sweeping around her own to put much thought into when she'd last felt like this.

And that was good.

Not thinking was good. It was a welcome respite from her recent existence when all she did was think. Think about work. About Christie. About how she shouldn't feel so dissatisfied with her life when she had everything she'd ever wanted and more. About their cases and what she needed to do to get that level of recognition necessary to move up in the bureau. So much of her life was calculated and controlled, she woke up at the same time each morning, had the same boring breakfast, and went to the gym where she ran on the treadmill until she could hear nothing but the whirring of the belt and the pounding of her pulse in her ears.

Her pulse was pounding now too, but for an entirely different reason. And it was invigorating. It was wrong. So wrong. She shouldn't be allowing a suspect to pin her to the wall and just take her, but goddamn did it feel good.

A quiet, plaintive moan bubbled in her throat as she threaded her fingers through Abigail's luxurious hair, the silken strands sliding around her fingers like a caress as she pulled the other woman closer.

It was wrong.

So wrong.

But it felt so goddamn good and she needed more. She needed to feel. She needed to forget, if only for a minute, and she grasped onto this opportunity like the lifesaver it was, opening her mouth wider to the redhead's questing tongue and submitting to her touch.

"God, yes," she murmured as a strong hand swept over her right breast, squeezing and kneading in time with Abigail's lips that had slipped over her jaw to tease the sweet spot below her ear that never failed to make her knees weak.

"I want you," Abigail husked, her voice low and rich with desire.

Diana swallowed thickly as her body reacted almost violently to the redhead's confession, her nipples growing even tighter as a wave of desire settled wetly between her thighs. It was wrong, so wrong, she was on a job, and she knew that Abigail was going to try and steal one of the paintings, but she didn't care. She could catch her later.

Right now, she just wanted to be the one being caught. She wanted to be the one submitting and giving up control.

"So take me," she whispered.

She groaned as the hand on her breast slid lower, over her hip to wrap around her ass and pull her in closer and she took a small step to the side to allow Abigail's thigh to press between her own. Abigail's lips descended on her own with a fierce possessiveness that she instantly yielded to as the redhead's hand slid around the front of her hip to flick open the button on her pants. Her pulse pounded in time with each tooth on her zipper releasing and then a confident hand slid into her pants, cupping her over the satin fabric of her panties, and her breath caught in her throat.

This is what she'd been craving.

"God yes," she murmured encouragingly as Abigail began to slowly massage her, a long finger fitting itself over her center and pressing up with the precise amount of pressure to make her eyes flutter shut with need. Her hips rocked into the touch, meeting each squeeze of the redhead's hand, and she groaned when it seemed like Abigail wasn't ever going to just give her what she needed.

And then, quicker than she could even realize, two fingers swept under the elastic of her panties to thrust lightly against her. She spread her legs wider and tried to thrust herself down on those teasing fingers but Abigail moved with her, keeping what she needed so tantalizingly close without giving her what she wanted.

"Tell me what you want, darling," Abigail murmured against her ear, the redhead's melodic voice a sensual caress that held the promise of more. More sensation. More friction. More pleasure. More time to hide from who she was and what her life had become.

Dark eyes flashed open to land on lust-filled blue and she didn't even hesitate. "Fuck me."

Diana had only a split-second to recognize the dark flash that flared in Abigail's clear blue eyes and the way the redhead's lips quirked in a pleased grin before the fingers at her entrance were thrust inside her. She bit her lip and closed her eyes as she leaned her head back against the wall and allowed the redhead to take her.

It wasn't soft or gentle; there were no whispered words of affection or sweet, lingering kisses that felt like they lasted forever. It was hard. Fast. Deep. Primal. It was the exact opposite of what she usually liked and it was absolutely everything that she needed in that moment.

Her chest heaved inside her starched white oxford, her nipples straining uselessly against the fabric of her bra as she focused on nothing but the feeling of Abigail's fingers plunging in and out of her. The way her opening stretched around them, the glorious friction that was created with each plunge and retreat. She wrapped her arms around the redhead's neck and rode the wave building inside her, greedily searching for more of that building heat that was beginning to spread throughout her abdomen.

"Harder," she urged breathlessly. "Faster," she pleaded, and she moaned loudly when her requests were met by an unapologetically rough hand that gave her everything she'd asked for and a lot of what she hadn't realized she'd needed.

Her orgasm hit her hard and fast and she bit down on her lip to try and contain her cries as her body shook and trembled with her release. As the pounding of her pulse in her ears faded, the sounds of the museum around them floated back to her consciousness and she squeezed her eyes shut as the full weight of what she'd just done landed heavily on her shoulders. "Oh my god."

"Indeed," Abigail chuckled, pulling her hand from Diana's pants and lifting her glistening fingers to her lips. Ice blue eyes held molten brown captive as smirking pink lips wrapped around the digits and she sucked them clean. Her gaze softened as she saw the stark disbelief etched on Diana's face and she gave up her little tease to lean in and capture the docent's lips in a slow, sweet kiss. "Are you okay?"

Diana nodded and tried to get control of herself. "Yeah. I just… I've never done anything like that before." And she hadn't. She had never once said fuck-all to the consequences and taken what she wanted.

But it was worth it.

So worth it.

She unflinchingly held Abigail's gaze and smiled. "Thank you."

"I think I should be the one thanking you," Abigail teased, smirking as she looked down at the docent's unbuttoned trousers. "This is the best behind the scenes tour I've ever taken."

Diana laughed and set to fixing her clothes. She had just finished tucking in her shirt when the museum's alarm sounded, filling the small room with an almost percussive noise that drove them apart, their hearts beating wildly in surprise.

"I need to go," Diana said, almost regretfully. She knew that her life, her real life where she wouldn't even dream of doing something like she'd just done waited for her, but she was reticent to let this stolen moment of happiness end as well. "I'm sorry."

"No need to be sorry," Abigail assured her. "I'm afraid I must be going as well."

Diana licked her lips and nodded slowly. "I understand."

No promises of 'later' were made as Abigail stood by and waited for Diana to finish making herself presentable once again because they both knew that any such promise would be a lie. The only thing they allowed themselves was one last quick peck on the lips and a small, shared smile that spoke of a mutual wish that things were different before they went their separate ways.

Feeling lighter than she had in months, Diana spared her furtive lover one last look before she hurried in the direction of the footsteps that were pounding up the stairs, no doubt in search of whoever it was that had set off the alarm. She wondered idly as she ran if Abigail had a partner and if the redhead was nothing more than a diversion on this heist, but then she realized that she didn't particularly care either way. She and her team were very good at what they did and if Abigail were behind whatever had happened, they'd catch her. But, for now, she just wanted to enjoy for a few moments longer the blissful feeling of have been caught.

End.


End file.
